Absorbent articles for collecting body exudates typically comprise bulky fibrous absorbent webs as the main absorbent material for collecting body fluids. These webs often collapse when wetted, resulting in decreased void volume and degraded body-fit after the article is wetted. They also often lack the ability to conform well to the body of a wearer. What is needed are improved absorbent articles or absorbent materials capable of overcoming various limitations of past approaches. More specifically, improved materials and articles are needed that are capable of providing at least one of improved body fit, conformability, maintenance of void volume when wet or absorbency.
It has been discovered that fibrous nits can be useful in absorbent articles, particularly when treated to have suitable particle size ranges, free flowing properties, or other properties. Methods have been developed for production of fibrous nits produced by disperging fibers, including disperging fibers in the presence of a nit conditioner which modifies nit properties such as particle size or other attributes. Related methods produce two or more kinds of nits which can be coupled for use in absorbent articles. Methods for incorporating the particles of the present invention into absorbent articles are also disclosed.